Let Me Heal Your Wounds
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Kurumu does what she can to help when Tsukune is hurt.


Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and a half conscious Tsukune stumbled into a small hidden cave in the middle of a jungle in Panama."

"Tsukune, are you all right?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

His shirt had been torn up into temporary bandages and was covering deep gashes in his chest. The result of an attack by a were-tiger.

Despite the pain he gave them all a comforting smile. "I'm fine don't worry about me." He sat down wearily.

"Why did the Chairman ask _us _to investigate that stupid Mayan temple in the first place?!" Kurumu wailed. "All I wanted to do was go to a resort someplace and show off my sexy bikini to Tsukune!"

"We have bigger problems right now," Mizore said patiently.

"Right! Like Inner Moka falling down that ravine! What if she's hurt? Desu!"

"Oh please! A mountain falling on her wouldn't hurt her," Kurumu said with absolute certainty. "Tsukune's the one we need to worry about!"

He again tried to reassure them. "I'm fine."

The three girls all shared a worried glance. He looked very pale and had lost a lot of blood.

"You are not well Tsukune," Mizore said sounding very concerned.

"If only Moka were here she could fix you right up with a little of her blood. Desu!"

"She isn't here though," Mizore stated. "And I'm really scared of what will happen if we don't get Tsukune some medical attention soon."

Kurumu looked down and began pressing her hands together nervously. "Er, well, actually I might be able to do something."

The other two girls looked at her. "What do you mean? Desu?"

Kurumu was blushing as she hesitantly explained. "Ah, well, you see we succubi have a way of giving someone additional 'chi' or life force. It's a sort of healing technique unique to my race. It's not anywhere near as potent as vampire's blood but it might be enough to fix up his wounds and get him on his feet again."

"That's wonderful!" Yukari cried happily.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Mizore asked.

Looking thoroughly embarrassed she mumbled. "I'm not sure he would have really wanted it."

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune reached out and gently took her hand into his. "I'd be truly grateful for any kind of help you could give me right now."

Her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "If… if you're sure then I'll do my very best."

He gave her a trusting nod. "I'm sure."

"Okay then." She pulled off her yellow sweater and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ku… Kurumu-chan what are you doing?" Tsukune gasped as she revealed her aqua colored bra and tossed her shirt aside.

"We have to have sex." She said and slid off her skirt.

"**What?!!"**

"You top heavy tramp! This is no time for that! Desu!"

"You don't understand," Kurumu explained. "This is how a succubus transfers chi to someone, through the act of lovemaking."

Yukari was choking and shaking her little fist at her. "You slut! Does everything with you revolve around sex?!"

"Hey!" She said defensively. "I'm a succubus!"

"Which means the answer to that question is yes," Mizore said calmly.

"Pretty much," Kurumu admitted and got her shoes and socks off leaving her in her underwear.

"Well we don't have a choice, Tsukune needs help," Mizore said around her lollipop. "Go ahead and have your way with him."

"All right!" She undid her bra and set her magnificent breasts free and then slid off her panties.

Tsukune was staring at her luscious ripe body and could feel a trickle of blood dripping down from his nose. "But… but…"

"Now Tsukune," Kurumu said innocently. "You don't want to risk getting weaker do you? You did ask me to help any way that I could didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't think…"

"Just think of it as a medical procedure," she told him with an eager grin. "You're the patient and I'm the doctor. Just lie there and relax and let Kurumu-chan make you all better."

He couldn't keep from staring at her huge soft breasts as she knelt down beside him. He also couldn't keep a certain part of his body from reacting.

"Ooooh, I see the patient is ready to be treated." She shamelessly began to unzip him.

As this was happening Mizore and Yukari sat down on the cave floor not five feet away.

"Hey! Aren't you two going to wait outside?" Tsukune asked turning red as a tomato.

"It's all right Tsukune," Mizore told him. "I don't mind."

"I figure this will be research for our future threesomes, desu."

He was going to yell at them but Kurumu suddenly straddled him and began her treatment. All at once he wasn't able to think of anything.

XXX

It was a couple hours later when Inner Moka arrived. She'd climbed out of the ravine and taught that were-tiger his proper place. As she approached the cave where her friends' tracks led she heard snatches of conversation.

"Wow they sure jiggled a lot." Yukari said. "Do all humans make that sound when they're doing that?"

"I'm not sure," Mizore answered. "He usually just moans a little when he does it in the boys' shower."

There was a sudden loud choking sound that she knew was Tsukune.

"What are all of you talking about?" Inner Moka called out as she entered the cave. The four of them were all dressed and sitting together in a small circle. She noticed Tsukune looking a bit scared as she arrived. She also noticed he had removed his temporary bandages. His ghoul nature must have healed him as the claw marks were now almost gone.

She also noticed that Kurumu was looking exhausted, though oddly happy with herself.

"Moka-san! You're all right! Desu!" The little witch glomped on to her.

"If all of you are feeling up to it we should get out of here now and get back to the hotel."

They all nodded and were soon tramping through the jungle.

XXX

They eventually made it back to Youkai and life returned to normal, or what passed for normal any way. About a month later Tsukune was forced to miss a day of class with a bad cold. He was lying in bed surrounded by tissues when there was a knock on his door.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called. "Can I come in? I brought something for your cold."

"Sure Kurumu-chan, did you make me some chicken soup?"

She opened the door and entered his room. The second he saw her Tsukune started to make choking sounds. She was dressed in a white nurse's outfit with white stockings. It showed off most of her cleavage and legs. She was already starting to pull it off as she strolled over to his bed.

"Just relax and say, 'aaaahh' Kurumu-chan will make you alllll better."


End file.
